The design of hardware (e.g., an Application-Specific Integrated Circuit (ASICs), or a Field Programmable Gate Array (FPGAs) among others) is time consuming and expensive. Electronic Design Automation (EDA) tools strive to reduce verification time, design cycle time, and time to market of hardware. Design verification is a bottleneck in current design cycles because design size and complexity have increased. Using a conventional Register Transfer Level (RTL) design flow that relies on RTL simulation for verification may not be viable, because such an RTL simulation takes too long and is too costly.